thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Sartreania
The Nation of Sartreania is a republic headed up by Johnathan Williams. The palace, once occupied by royals, the last being crowned prince, Xian Liu Rang who was killed during a violent upheaval against the regent, Edward Richter. It is in this castle turned forum where the people come to freely voice their concerns or vote, the decisions which guide the nation are made and the Plenipotentiary and all representatives take up residence. It is regarded by many as a Capitalist Paradise, but at times is viewed as an inoffensive centrist democracy. Johnathan Williams, the first man to head the nation recently lost the woman he loved because of his absolute devotion to the state. He was recently quoted, "My heart was always conflicted because of the total love I have for this country and my dearest Brianne. I briefly thought that I might get the heart that she owned back when she decided to leave...but instead, I find I am merely left with half of one." Unless in some manner trying to lead his nation, Johnathan Williams is seldom seen outside of the room he and his love once shared. However, under his caring guidance, the region has a burgeoning falcon population, a flawless environment, a public that needs not fear for not being able to provide for itself, and one of the most powerful educational systems in the South Pacific. He has seen that the beautiful rain forests of South Pacific (with the help of his people and several representatives) have been preserved despite large uranium deposits being found. Sartreania is an island about the size of New Guinea in the south south eastern corner of the South Pacific and consists of a few smaller islands. All are endowed with great natural beauty, flowing streams of aquamarine hue, majestic mountains (one of which, La Montana de Joya Azul "The Mountain of the Blue Jewel", is a stratovolcano which has a legend behind it), and rain forests. Of course, because most people in Sartreania are well-educated, the cities of Sartreania, particularly Rang Zen, are pinnacles of the cultural, engineering, and technological communities. Sartreania's military is strong, but not its main priority. Johnathan Williams, once more pacific, has recently been heard saying, "Those who would harm Sartreania will find their nations turned to ash...the only things left of their people will be shadows". Speculations about about the possibility that Nuclear, Biological, Chemical, and Neutron weapons may exist...but it's never been proven, at all. Sartreania has a well trained defense force, several bases which will be in undisclosed locations, a guerrilla force for defense against invaders, a strong armored cav, air force, and a significant navy. The intelligence of the people keeps Sartreania ahead of many nations in terms of engineering and therefore, the weaponry is top of the line. :Population: 840,000,000 :Geography: Mixed Mountainous, Rainforest, Urban :Main Language: Sartre-Urdu. :Currency: La Joya :National Animal: Laughing Falcon :National Flower: Bird of Paradise :National Anthem: The exact nature of the anthem will be of a rise from darkness, triumph, war, and gain wrought from great costs, but it does not exist yet. Several artists from Sartreania are working individually and collaboratively to create one. :Flag: Consists of three triangles: One of green to represent her forests, one of red out of respect for those who shed blood in order to bring the republic to life, and the third of blue for the ocean, which is the life's blood of the country. One also sees a wreath encircling an olive branch...both of these in gold. The olive branch is representative of peace, while the wreath represents goodwill. However, the gold represents pride and regality...both of which will not brook dishonor or aggression from others. category:Nations